In Memory
by fairieimp
Summary: An AmiZoi song fic to In Memory by Shinedown. Please R&R. Original Ending now up!
1. Alternate Ending

Bonjour! I decided that I had a sudden epiphany and HAD to write this story before I finished "Of Angels and Demons." This story is also Ami/Zoicite based, but it's a little bit different than the rest of my writing. It is a one shot song fiction to Shinedown's "In Memory." So here goes nothing.  
Hope you enjoy!  
Fairieimp  
Watch for:  
*...* which is the song  
((...)) you'll figure out what those are  
(...) which are flashbacks  
  
***********************************************************************  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailormoon nor any of its characters or ideas belong to me. "In Memory" does not belong to me either, but belongs to Shinedown.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In Memory  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Some of the ugliest things took the longest time to make  
And some of the easiest habits are the hardest ones to break*  
((Several months ago he had left, leaving her alone with a new born baby girl, not because he didn't want the child, but because he had to. She had cried as she watched him leave, a solemn albeit sorrow filled look plastered on his handsome features; He was in the King's army, he wasn't allowed to cry.  
She had just received word that he had died in a heroic battle against the enemy and she was now rocking her baby as she looked at his picture and remembered the first time they had ever seen each other.  
(Flashback:  
"The Prince of Earth and his four guardian kings," the royal ambassador to Earth, otherwise known as Artemis, announced as a man with short cropped black hair in black royal garments flanked by four men, three blonde and a brunette dressed in white with the colors of their respective kingdoms piped along the edges.  
"Malachite, King of the North," a very tall, very broad-shouldered man with long, strait platinum blonde colored hair and silver piped on his garments bowed.  
"Zoicite, King of the West," a fairly tall man, who appeared to be very nicely built, with shoulder-blade length, curly, copper-blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail and forest green piped on his garments bowed.  
"Jadeite, King of the East," a man slightly shorter than the second, and just about as much musculature, with short cropped, sandy-blonde hair and blue piped on his garments bowed.  
"Nephrite, King of the South," a man slightly taller than the second and broad-shouldered, with long, wavy, auburn-brown hair and red piped on his garments.  
"The Princess of the Moon and her guardian Queens," the royal ambassador of the Moon, otherwise known as Luna, announced as a silvery blonde haired woman with her hair in the traditional Moon odango style garbed in a flowing, white dress and four women, one blonde, one brunette, and two with black hair, dressed in gowns of their respective planetary colors.  
"Mina, Queen of Venus," A woman of medium height with long blonde hair dressed in a flowing gown of golden orange stepped forward and curtsied.  
"Ami, Queen of Mercury," a woman slightly taller than the first with short blue-black hair dressed in a long flowing dress of silvery blue stepped forward and curtsied.  
"Rei, Queen of Mars," a woman slightly shorter than the second with long purple black hair dressed in a long blood red colored gown stepped forward and curtsied.  
"Lita, Queen of Jupiter," a woman taller than the first with shoulder length wavy brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail dressed in a gown of dark green stepped forward and curtsied.  
When Queen Ami and King Zoicite's eyes met, sparks flew. Not a year after the royal meeting, they were married, though it was forbidden.  
End Flashback)  
She set the picture down and put her baby in the basinet, which was next to the bed that they had shared.  
"Alessandra, my sweet baby," she whispered softly as she watched the sleeping infant. "You remind me so much of your father."  
She walked back into the living room, her eyes full of tears and her heart full of pain. She went out onto the balcony, her figure silhouetted by the full Earth.  
"I remember the many times we spent out here, looking over the kingdom, waiting for out children to come," she whispered into the night air.  
*And I'm not asking for value or the pain  
But I am asking for a way out of this lie*  
"My sweet Zoi, how am I going to live with out you?" She asked herself aloud.  
(Flashback:  
The Queen of Mercury and her bulging belly stood on the balcony with her husband, the King of Mercury.  
"We did this, Zoi, me an you," the Queen said as she placed his hand on her belly as the child inside her moved.  
"She's our child, and nothing is going to keep me from seeing her grow up," Zoi said with a smile. "Absolutely nothing, Ami, my love, absolutely nothing."  
"What if King Endymion needs you to fight this war against Beryl and Mettalia? What then?" She asked, her eyes filling up with tears.  
"I'll come back, I promise," Zoi said, just before he kissed his wife.  
End Flashback)  
*Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me  
And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories*  
Tears cascaded down her cheeks as memories of him filled her mind.  
(Flashback:  
*Welcome to nowhere and finding out where it is  
And fixing your problems and starting over again  
You're feeding your ego with what you can see outside  
And you're killing yourself for not speaking your mind*  
"Why do you have to live so recklessly?!" the almost-to-term pregnant Queen of Mercury half yelled at her husband as she bandaged up a long cut on his arm for about the four-hundred-fiftieth time this week. He had gotten them from sparring with the King of Venus, Malachite.  
"Because I enjoy living recklessly. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'live fast, die young'?" He asked in utter frustration through gritted teeth.  
"Yes, but I don't want you to die."  
Moments later the Queen of Mercury called out in pain; her water had broken.  
Five hours later, the Princess of Mercury was born; her name was to be Alessandra.  
Six hours after Alessandra was born, the new parents learned that the King would be leaving for war the next morning.  
End Flashback)  
She went back into the living room, slowly and quietly, not to wake Alessandra, picked up his picture and went back out on the balcony.  
*Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me  
And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories*  
(Flashback:  
"Zoi, you can't leave! Something bad is going to happen, I feel it!" The queen of Mercury ranted, pacing the floor with tears streaming down her face.  
The King caught her sobbing figure in a warm embrace, trying to console his broken Queen, "I told you, 'I'll be back.' You know I love you. I promise I'll come back."  
"But what if you don't?"  
"I will, I'll come back. I told you. I promise." The King said as a tear fell down his cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
End Flashback)  
*In Memory*  
(Flashback:  
The Queen of Mercury had just received a letter from her King.  
'Dear Ami,  
All's well here. Endy says we'll be home soon.  
I love you and Ale,  
Zoi'  
Little did the Queen know, that would be the last she ever heard of her King.  
End Flashback)  
*I wonder why you make believe, you live your life strait through me  
I cannot understand why you question me and then you lie  
I cannot justify your ways I cannot show you and escape  
I do not know you anymore, I never knew you anyway*  
She stood with his picture on the edge of their balcony over looking the Mare Serenitatis. The calm but cloudy night sky seemed to reflect her mood.  
She went back in to see if her daughter was still asleep, and making sure of that, she went back out on to the balcony.  
"Did I ever really know you, Zoi?" She asked his picture, "Did you get yourself killed on purpose? Or was it an accident?"  
She tried to hold back the sobs that racked her body.  
"You promised." She whispered to the wind as she threw his picture over the balcony.  
*Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me  
And I can't live in the past and drown my self in memories*  
As she watched the picture fall to the ground and shatter she realized that she didn't really want to throw it over the balcony. She jumped off the balcony to retrieve her picture of the love of her life.))  
The Queen of Mercury woke with a start.  
"Zoi?" she called out softly and suddenly realized that his warm, muscular arms were wrapped securely around her small waist.  
The tears cascaded down her cheeks and sobs wracked her form as she remembered the horrible nightmare that she had just had.  
"Ami, are you okay?" the King of Mercury asked sleepily.  
"Yeah, Zoi, I'm fine, just a bad dream." She said as she calmed down knowing that he was still with her. "Let me check on Ale, okay?"  
"Okay," he said as he relaxed his grip around her waist so she could get up.  
The queen looked down on her baby girl, who was in the basinet next to their bed. Seen that the baby was still well, she went and got back in bed with the King.  
She curled up in his embrace, savoring every second of it.  
"I love you," the Queen told her King.  
"I love you, too," The King replied to his Queen.  
*In Memory*  
  
********************************************************************  
I hoped you liked my attempt at a song fiction. This story was going to end where the dream ended, but my BOYFRIEND wouldn't let me give the story an unhappy ending, (yes, I said 'my BOYFRIEND').  
Anyway, I thought it was good, so, yeah.  
Please review!  
Caio!  
Fairieimp  
P.S. I love you, aimee! 


	2. Original Ending

So I decided to write the original ending of "In Memory" because I thought it suited the song better.

Enjoy.

Fairieimp

PS. Muses are on vacation again. "The Blood is Love" should be updated soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: Neither Sailormoon nor any of its characters or ideas belong to me. "In Memory" does not belong to me either, but belongs to Shinedown.

* * *

In Memory

* * *

_Some of the ugliest things took the longest time to make  
And some of the easiest habits are the hardest ones to break  
_  
Several months ago he had left, leaving her alone with a new born baby girl, not because he didn't want the child, but because he had to. She had cried as she watched him leave, a solemn albeit sorrow filled look plastered on his handsome features; He was in the King's army, he wasn't allowed to cry.  
She had just received word that he had died in a heroic battle against the enemy and she was now rocking her baby as she looked at his picture and remembered the first time they had ever seen each other.  
(Flashback:  
"The Prince of Earth and his four guardian kings," the royal ambassador to Earth, otherwise known as Artemis, announced as a man with short cropped black hair in black royal garments flanked by four men, three blonde and a brunette dressed in white with the colors of their respective kingdoms piped along the edges.  
"Malachite, King of the North," a very tall, very broad-shouldered man with long, strait platinum blonde colored hair and silver piped on his garments bowed.  
"Zoicite, King of the West," a fairly tall man, who appeared to be very nicely built, with shoulder-blade length, curly, copper-blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail and forest green piped on his garments bowed.  
"Jadeite, King of the East," a man slightly shorter than the second, and just about as much musculature, with short cropped, sandy-blonde hair and blue piped on his garments bowed.  
"Nephrite, King of the South," a man slightly taller than the second and broad-shouldered, with long, wavy, auburn-brown hair and red piped on his garments.  
"The Princess of the Moon and her guardian Queens," the royal ambassador of the Moon, otherwise known as Luna, announced as a silvery blonde haired woman with her hair in the traditional Moon odango style garbed in a flowing, white dress and four women, one blonde, one brunette, and two with black hair, dressed in gowns of their respective planetary colors.  
"Mina, Queen of Venus," A woman of medium height with long blonde hair dressed in a flowing gown of golden orange stepped forward and curtsied.  
"Ami, Queen of Mercury," a woman slightly taller than the first with short blue-black hair dressed in a long flowing dress of silvery blue stepped forward and curtsied.  
When Queen Ami and King Zoicite's eyes met, sparks flew. Not a year after the royal meeting, they were married, though it was forbidden.  
End Flashback)  
She set the picture down and put her baby in the basinet, which was next to the bed that they had shared.  
"Alessandra, my sweet baby," she whispered softly as she watched the sleeping infant. "You remind me so much of your father."  
She walked back into the living room, her eyes full of tears and her heart full of pain. She went out onto the balcony, her figure silhouetted by the full Earth.  
"I remember the many times we spent out here, looking over the kingdom, waiting for out children to come," she whispered into the night air.  
_And I'm not asking for value or the pain  
But I am asking for a way out of this lie_  
"My sweet Zoi, how am I going to live with out you?" She asked herself aloud.  
(Flashback:  
The Queen of Mercury and her bulging belly stood on the balcony with her husband, the King of Mercury.  
"We did this, Zoi, me an you," the Queen said as she placed his hand on her belly as the child inside her moved.  
"She's our child, and nothing is going to keep me from seeing her grow up," Zoi said with a smile. "Absolutely nothing, Ami, my love, absolutely nothing."  
"What if King Endymion needs you to fight this war against Beryl and Mettalia? What then?" She asked, her eyes filling up with tears.  
"I'll come back, I promise," Zoi said, just before he kissed his wife.  
End Flashback)  
_Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me  
And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories_  
Tears cascaded down her cheeks as memories of him filled her mind.  
(Flashback:  
_Welcome to nowhere and finding out where it is  
And fixing your problems and starting over again  
You're feeding your ego with what you can see outside  
And you're killing yourself for not speaking your mind_  
"Why do you have to live so recklessly?!" the almost-to-term pregnant Queen of Mercury half yelled at her husband as she bandaged up a long cut on his arm for about the four-hundred-fiftieth time this week. He had gotten them from sparring with the King of Venus, Malachite.  
"Because I enjoy living recklessly. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'live fast, die young'?" He asked in utter frustration through gritted teeth.  
"Yes, but I don't want you to die."  
Moments later the Queen of Mercury called out in pain; her water had broken.  
Five hours later, the Princess of Mercury was born; her name was to be Alessandra.  
Six hours after Alessandra was born, the new parents learned that the King would be leaving for war the next morning.  
End Flashback)  
She went back into the living room, slowly and quietly, not to wake Alessandra, picked up his picture and went back out on the balcony.  
_Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me  
And I can't live in the past and drown myself in memories_  
(Flashback:  
"Zoi, you can't leave! Something bad is going to happen, I feel it!" The queen of Mercury ranted, pacing the floor with tears streaming down her face.  
The King caught her sobbing figure in a warm embrace, trying to console his Queen, "I told you, 'I'll be back.' You know I love you. I promise I'll come back."  
"But what if you don't?"  
"I will, I'll come back. I told you. I promise." The King said as a tear fell down his cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
End Flashback)  
_In Memory_  
(Flashback:  
The Queen of Mercury had just received a letter from her King.  
'Dear Ami,  
All's well here. Endy says we'll be home soon.  
I love you and Ale,  
Zoi'  
Little did the Queen know, that would be the last she ever heard of her King.  
End Flashback)  
_I wonder why you make believe, you live your life strait through me  
I cannot understand why you question me and then you lie  
I cannot justify your ways I cannot show you and escape  
I do not know you anymore, I never knew you anyway_  
She stood with his picture on the edge of their balcony over looking the Mare Serenitatis. The calm but cloudy night sky seemed to reflect her mood.  
She went back in to see if her daughter was still asleep, and making sure of that, she went back out on to the balcony.  
"Did I ever really know you, Zoi?" She asked his picture, "Did you get yourself killed on purpose? Or was it an accident?"  
She tried to hold back the sobs that racked her body.  
"You promised." She whispered to the wind as she threw his picture over the balcony.  
_Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me  
And I can't live in the past and drown my self in memories  
_ As she watched the picture fall to the ground and shatter she realized that she didn't really want to throw it over the balcony. She jumped off the balcony to retrieve her picture of the love of her life.

It was Mina who found baby Alessandra, she had come to find out why Ami was late for an important meeting. It didn't take her long to guess what had happened.

The Mercurian Queen's broken body was laid to rest by the body of her King.

It had been several years since the death of the Mercurian Royals, Alessandra had been raised by Mina.

"What happened to my mommy and daddy?" the intelligent eyes of the now eight year old Queen of Mercury inquired of her 'Auntie Mina.'  
Her eyes look so much like her father's, Mina thought "Well, It happened like this…."

_In Memory_

* * *

Here's the original ending. 

Sorry that it's much more depressing this way.

Caio

Fairieimp


End file.
